The Ghost of You
by One night stargazer
Summary: Jack comes back to Ennis in his dreams and tells him how they will be able to be together. Will they be able to pull off the neccessary steps to come back together, or will their love be lost forever.
1. The Promise

**The Ghost of You**

**By:** DracoPotterMalfoy-JackEnnisDelMar

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Jack/Ennis

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Warning**: This story will contain slash (ie. male/male relationships) and some mild- heavy sex scenes.

**A/N: **Hello all, well this is the first time I wrote under Brokeback Mountain. After I watched the movie I fell in love with the story line, not to mention it was totally hott with Jake and Heath playing Jack and Ennis. Well I kinda thought and wanted to know what happened after Ennis said, "Jack I swear" so this story will kinda pick up where that left off. Well, I hope that you all enjoy this story and please review. Thanks.

"The Promise"

A blond man with a piercing emerald gaze stood standing in the doorway of his house watching as his oldest daughter pulled out onto the road and headed home. He stood there at watched at the clouds began to form into one; anyone could tell that there was a storm brewing up. After a few minutes of watching the sky he turned around back into his trailer pulling the door shut behind him. As he walked in, he saw that is daughter had left her sweater lying on his bed. A small smile came upon his handsome features as he walked over to the bed. He reached down and picked up the cream colored sweater and began to fold it, as he did so, the conversation that they barley had still lingered in his mind.

_A dark car pulled up in front of the trailer with a beautiful young woman inside. _

"_Well hey there Jr." Her father said._

"_Hey daddy," Alma Jr. said._

_Alma Jr. Stepped out of the car and walked over and gave her father a hug and a peck on the side of the cheek._

"_So do you like the car?" the young woman asked._

"_Yea, is it your?" Her father asked._

"_It's Kirks'" She replied_

"_But I thought you were seeing Troy," Ennis stated._

"_Daddy, that was like two years ago," Alma Jr. replied_

"_Is Troy still playing baseball?" He inquired._

"_Daddy I don't know, I'm seeing Kirk now," She replied._

"_So what's he do?" He asked._

"_He works out in the oil field." Alma Jr. said._

"_Well a rough neck huh, well I guess since you nineteen you can do what you want now huh," He joked,_

_They both went inside of his trailer. When they were inside Alma Jr. went to the side of the bed and sat down as her father brought her a cup of tea._

"_So what's the occasion," Ennis asked._

_"Me and Kirk, Daddy, I'm getting married," Alma Jr. said looking her father in the eye with the exact same emerald gaze._

_"This Kirk, does he love you," the older but still very handsome Ennis replied._

_"Yes daddy, he does," she replied._

_"The thing is daddy, I was hoping that you would be there to walk me down the aisle," the young woman said._

_"When is the wedding?" He asked._

_"Its two weeks away," She replied._

_"Well," her father stated, "That's when I have to go on another cattle run."_

_Ennis watched as a saddened look spread across the young woman's face. A pang of guilt hit him in the stomach like a ton of bricks. He could only remember and feel the pain when he would see that same look on the face of the only person he truly loved. A sudden decision suddenly came to his mind, because he was tired of hurting the people he loved. _

_"But, I reckon they can find themselves a new cowboy, my daughter is getting married," He said_

_"Thanks daddy," Alma Jr. said wrapping her arm around her father._

_Ennis Wrapped his arms around his daughters shoulders and pulled her closer to him._

_"Your welcome darlin."_

'Damn', Ennis thought, 'I can't believe that she is getting married', the blond man made his way over to his closet with his daughters sweater in his hand, he opened the door and placed the item at the top shelf. When he stood back he looked at the Jack's blue long sleeved shirt lining the inside of his own shirt. He slowly picked up the hanger that was holding both shirts and brought it into his chest. He could still smell the slight lingering scent that used to belong to the one man that managed to inevitably capture his heart and soul. Closing his eyes tight silent tears began to stream down his tanned face as he sunk to the floor clutching the shirt tighter to his body. After a few minutes he slowly felt himself loosing consciousness, but right before he drifted off into sleep, a familiar warm feeling came into his body.

A cool breeze blew across the plains and through the mountains. A young man standing on the side of a hill overlooking the lake inhaled the sweet mountain scent. As he slowly opened his eyes, he took in the surrounding of Brokeback Mountain. Before him a grass plain leaded down to the blue crystal lake which was at the bottom of the beautiful mountains. Trees surrounded the lake and the mountain making it look like heaven. A peaceful feeling filled the blond man's body as

Two arms circled around his body and pulled him back into a strong chest. A sweet whispered voice was spoken into his ear.

"Hey there cowboy," the young man said.

"Jack," The blond stuttered feeling his eyes start to water.

"I'm here," the dark haired man said.

"But how, I thought you were dead," Ennis stated as a tear slid down his face and landing on one of Jack's hand.

"I am, the only way I can be with you is in your dreams," Jack said.

"I thought I lost you," Ennis muttered as more tears slipped down his face.

Jack lowered them down to the ground holding onto the blond man as tight as he could, "Ennis, I would never leave you. I have always been with you."

"It's been so hard," The blond said.

"I know, and I'm so sorry," Jack whispered. "But I'm here for you now cowboy."

"Please don't leave me," Ennis whispered.

"I will never leave you," Jack whispered

The two men sat there on the side of the grassy hill that looked over the lake holding each other. After what seemed to be like a life time Jack pulled back and helped Ennis up off the ground.

"There's something that I need to tell you Ennis," Jack stated.

"What's that rodeo," Ennis replied.

"I know what the doctor told you, about your heart problem," Jack stated looking deep into the emerald gaze. He watched as fear, love, hope, and sadness swirled deep in those depths of green.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but how did you find out about that?" Ennis asked.

"I'm always there with you," Jack replied.

A smile played across the blond's face at the last statement.

"Shit," Jack whispered.

"What's wrong?" Ennis asked moving closer to the dark haired man.

"Listen, it's almost time for you to leave now," Jack stated.

"But I don't want to leave you again," Ennis muttered.

"Don't worry, I will never leave you, but you have to listen to me," The dark haired man said.

A colder breeze blew around the area making the two men shiver. "What is it Jack?" Ennis asked.

"I'll be here," Jack said.

"For What?" Ennis Replied

"I'll be here waiting," Jack stated.

"Why, what are you talking about Jack?" Ennis asked

"I'll be here waiting here for you, so if you come here, you'll find me," The dark haired man stated, "I Promise."

"Jack what is that for," Ennis asked.

"Because, when someone dies, it's easier for them to find where they are supposed to be if they have something tying them down. So by me making that promise to you, you now have me as an anchor to get you through the darkness." Jack stated.

Ennis grabbed Jack around the waist and pulled him closer to his body. "Thank You, now I'm not so scared about what's going to happen to me after I die." The blond man slowly lowered his head and lightly brushed his lip across the dark haired mans'. He could feel Jack slowly wrap his arm around his neck. He slowly slid is tongue across Jacks' requesting access to the warm mouth and the warm muscle inside.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Green eyes began to flutter open. Sliding his tongue out to brush across his slightly bruised lips. Ennis slowly stood up from the floor with both shirts in his embrace.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'll be there in a minute," The blond snapped as he hung the prized possession back up by the picture of Brokeback Mountain.

Before he closed the a silent whisper left the mans lips, "Jack I Swear" He closed the door and went to see who was knocking on his door. When he opened the door he looked into the face of his daughter.

"Sorry to bother you daddy, but I was wondering if I left my sweater here?" the young woman asked.

"Yea, you did sweetheart," Ennis stated.

He walked over to the closet and got the sweater his daughter wanted.

"Here you are," her father said.

"Thanks daddy," Alma Jr. said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned around to leave.

Before Ennis knew what he was thinking, his heart was talking and saying something for him that needed to be said.

"Alma, before you leave, do you have time to talk for a few minutes," the blond man asked.

"Yea daddy I do," the young woman stated.

She walked back into the house and sat down on the bedside while her father took the chair.

"So what is it daddy," Alma Jr. asked as she watched her father drum his fingers together in a nervous way.

"Well, I went to the doctor the other day because I was having some chest pains, and he told me that I have a heart condition, and that any time it could give out." Ennis stated.

Alma Jr. sat there and stared at her father as the news sunk in. Her green eyes began to tear up which sent wet droplets down her face. Ennis moved from the chair and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry for telling you this, but I thought that you needed to know," The blond man said.

"Oh, daddy, I had no idea," she muttered between sobs.

"It will be ok," he assured her. "I promise."

A/N: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm not really sure how long I'm going to make this story but I'm going to try and have larger chapters than more chapters. Please review and tell me what you all think so far, Thanks.


	2. The Wedding

**The Ghost of You**

**By:** DracoPotterMalfoy-JackEnnisDelMar

**Pairing: **Jack/Ennis

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Warning**: This story will contain slash (ie. male/male relationships) and some mild- heavy sex scenes.

**A/N: **Hello all, well this is the first time I wrote under Brokeback Mountain. After I watched the movie I fell in love with the story line, not to mention it was totally hott with Jake and Heath playing Jack and Ennis. Well I kinda thought and wanted to know what happened after Ennis said, "Jack I swear" so this story will kinda pick up where that left off. Well, I hope that you all enjoy this story and please review. Thanks.

"The Wedding"

Two Weeks Later…

Ennis walked down a white hallway towards a closed door, he was going to go and tell Alma Jr. that it was time to start the wedding. He made the decision two weeks ago not to go on his cattle run and be at his daughters wedding. Once he reached the door he could feel his stomach begin to flutter with excitement. Off in his head he could hear a distinct voice of the one man that he loved, "Come on you chicken shit and open the damn door and see your gorgeous daughter" Jack's voice told him in his mind. A smile played across his face. Before he opened the door to Junior's door a soft whisper left his lips, "I'll be home soon Jack." When he opened the door to the room he saw Alma and Junior standing in front of the mirror. Junior was wearing a beautiful white dress that hung slightly off her shoulders; the dazzling silky soft fabric clung to her upper body like as if it were her real skin, her lower gown flared perfectly from her lower waist and traveled down to the floor in magnificent layers and barley touched the ground, when the young woman turned around both sets of emerald gazes met. Ennis saw that Junior's silky brown hair was down and curled around her face at the bottom, with her white veil draping off the back of her head. The blond man felt his mouth drop in awe and tears began prickling in his eyes, he tried his damnedest to hold them back, but when you see your oldest daughter looking so remarkable on her wedding day it's a bitch not to cry.

"Oh Junior," Ennis stated, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks daddy."

"Alma, it's about time to start," Ennis stated looking over to his ex wife.

The older woman looked at her ex husband, "Well I'll leave you two alone." She said. As she walked past Junior, she leaned over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

"Are you ready darlin, Ennis asked

"Well daddy, I'm scared as hell," She replied

"Well, you'll do jus fine," He replied. Ennis walked over to his daughter and embraced her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you to daddy."

After a few minutes they head the music that announced that it was time for Ennis to bring Junior out.

"Well Junior, I suppose its 'bout time to go out," Her father said pulling away form his daughter.

"Yea, 'pose so,"

They both left the room and closed the door behind themselves. As they were walking down the hallway Junior looped her arm around her fathers. Happiness filled Ennis to no end, and somewhere he knew he could feel Jack with him, and watching him. As they made their way down the aisle the wedding music played and Ennis could no longer hold back the single tear that made his way down his face. When they reached the pastor that was residing over the marriage the older man asked, "Now who will be giving this woman away to Kirk?"

"I am," Ennis stated.

Junior turned around and embraced her father once more before turning back to her soon to be husband.

Ennis took a seat in the front row as the pastor went along with the marriage vows. When it was all said and done, Ennis watched as the young man named Kirk bent down and kissed his daughter. After the wedding was over, they were all going to go a neighbor's house for the reception. When Ennis arrived at the reception everyone was dancing, eating or talking to their friends. Back in his head he once again heard Jack voice, "Now I know you ain't up much for big get-togethers but this is for your daughter, so get your ass outta that damn truck and find her." His lover's voice told him in his mind. Ennis stepped out of his truck with his wedding for his daughter under his arm; and made his way thorough the crowd. Once he was inside of the house he saw Junior in the dinning room with Kirk opening their wedding gifts. He walked over to his daughter's side giving her a kiss on the cheek and handed her a gift.

"Here ya go Junior," Ennis said.

"Awww, thanks daddy, but you didn' have ta get me anything," The young woman said.

"Well I hope you like it darlin."

He gave her another hug but when he did so a pain shot thorough his chest and he felt his head begin to start feeling lighter. Darkness filled his vision as he began to tilt forward. The last thing Ennis hears was Junior screaming. Before Ennis managed to hit anything he was suddenly caught in someone's arms. All around him, Ennis could feel Jack's presence seeping into his body. It comforted his mind knowing that the one person that could protect him was there with him and watching over him. Off in the distance Ennis could her voices talking but he really couldn't make out what they were all saying.

"Well hey there cowboy," A familiar voice called.

"Rodeo, what's going on," Ennis asked.

"Well to state it plainly, your hearts is starting to fail," Jack replied.

A look of sadness seeped into Ennis's features. A few tears made their way down the man's face.

"Oh Ennis," Jack said moving closer to the other man and embracing him, "Don't you worry any, I'm going to be wit' you here the whole time ok."

"But I didn't even get to say goodbye to her yet," Ennis stated, "I wanted to tell her about us, that way she doesn't hav ta find out the hard way."

"Don't worry, you still have a little time left," Jack replied clutching his lover to his chest as the man began crying. Jack tried his hardest to help Ennis by holding him and by whispering soothing words into his ear.

A/N: Well guys sorry that this chapter isn't longer. I really wanted it to be longer but I just couldn't do it. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a Review.


	3. Tragic Endings, New Beginnings

**The Ghost of You**

**By:** DracoPotterMalfoy-JackEnnisDelMar

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Jack/Ennis

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Warning**: This story will contain slash (ie. male/male relationships) and some mild- heavy sex scenes.

**A/N: **Hello all, well this is the first time I wrote under Brokeback Mountain. After I watched the movie I fell in love with the story line, not to mention it was totally hott with Jake and Heath playing Jack and Ennis. Well I kinda thought and wanted to know what happened after Ennis said, "Jack I swear" so this story will kinda pick up where that left off. Well, I hope that you all enjoy this story and please review. Thanks.

"Tragic Endings, New Beginnings"

While Jack was holding Ennis in his arms, trying to help his cowboy get rid of his sadness he began singing a song into Ennis's ear. This song was soothing and loving which came from the depths of his soul and the love from his heart.

"How do I

Get through one night without you

If I had to live without you

What kind of life would that be?

Oh I, I need you in my arms

Need you to hold

Your my world my heart my soul

If you ever leave

Baby you would take away everything good in my Life.

Without you

There'd be no sun in my sky

There would be no love in my life

There would be no world left for me

And I

Baby I don't know what I would do

I'd be lost if I lost you

If you ever leave

Baby you would take away everything real in My life

And tell me now

How do I live without you

I want to know

How do I breathe without you

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I

How do I

Oh how do I live?...

If you ever leave

Baby you would take away everything

Need you with me

Baby cuz you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now

How do I live without you

I want to know

How do I breathe without you

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I

How do I

Oh how do I live

How do I live without you

How do I live without you baby...

How do I live..."

After Jack was finished singing the song to the one man that managed to capture him by body and soul, he could feel the strings pulling Ennis back to consciousness. The blond man now was no longer trembling in his embrace but was relaxed with his face in the crook of Jack's neck.

"Hey cowboy," Jack whispered.

"Mhmhm," the blond man mumbled.

"It's jus 'bout time for ya to go back."

"Come with me," Ennis muttered against Jack's skin.

"Don't you worry none, I'll be there wit' ya the whole time," Jack replied tightening his grip on Ennis slightly.

As another tug emitted from Ennis, Jack felt his hold on the man start to sway. Even though Ennis stood there before him, and that he was able to actually wrap his arms around him, his physical self began to fade away. The warmth that came from Ennis soon also stopped radiating off his body once he had fully faded away back to the world and Jack felt cold where the man once stood before him.

Dashing green orbs slowly fluttered open. The man lying on a somewhat soft bed took in his surroundings, white walls, a little bed table with a lamp by it. Off to the side of the bed that he was currently occupying, was a chair with Junior sitting in it. She had already changed out of her wedding dress and into the same cream colored sweatshirt that she left at her father's house a few weeks prior and a pair of jeans. The stunning young woman noticed that her father's eyes had opened up.

"Daddy?" Junior asked.

Junior heard a slight grunt come from the man on the bed.

"How are you fellin'," She asked.

"Like hell," Ennis mumbled.

"Oh Daddy, let me go get you somethin'," Junior said standing up from the chair.

As she made her way to the door she barley heard the whispered "NO" that came from her father. Junior turned around and saw that her father propped himself up a little on the pillows. The light that the young woman saw in those same eyes that reflected her own seemed to be slowly fading, which made her heart clench. Ennis motioned her to come back toward the bed and sit down on the side. When she did so he looked up into her young face and whispered, "There's somethin' that I've been meanin' to tell ya."

"What is it daddy?"

Ennis slowly took in a breath and let it out. "Well I don't really know how to tell ya this, but I would rather me tellin you than you havin ta find out the hard way."

As the two sat there for a few moments in silence, something dawned bright in Junior's mind from when she was younger.

_

* * *

_

_Ennis had taken them back to their old house that they had used to live in when they were younger. Her father and mother had recently filed for a divorce. Junior didn't really know why they were out here but she could tell her father was somewhat nervous about something. Junior felt her younger sister's head fall onto her shoulder meaning that the younger sister had barley fallen asleep. After what felt like an eternity the young girl heard the sound of a truck pulling up close to them, stop and a door open and close. Just then her father stepped out of the truck and closed the door. Off in the little distance she could her father whispering to the man, but what they were saying she had no clue. Just then her father came up to the open window._

"_Junior, I want ya to meet Jack," Her father said with an unusual smile plastered onto his face. "And Jack, I would like ya to meet my daughter Junior and that's her sis sleepin."_

_Junior watched the handsome man with stunning blue eyes shoot her a attractive smile before he said, "Nice ta meet ya."_

_She watched her father and Jack walk to the back of the truck to finish talking. After a few minutes Junior slipped from her sisters head so she could scoot over to the open window and ask her father how much longer they were going to stay, but before she could look out the window she saw her father with Jack pressed up against the truck kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The young woman felt her mouth drop in shock from the scene that played with the two men. A sudden realization came to her and she now knew why her father and mother were getting a divorce. Deep down she knew that she could never bring up the subject because she didn't want to embarrass her father, she would only talk about it to him, if and only if he brought it up. Her mind told her that for some reason it was wrong, but her heart was telling her something else, 'If it is so wrong, why is it that daddy has looked happier now with him, more than he ever was with her mother.'_

* * *

"Daddy," Junior said, "Does what you have to tell me have anything to do with that man Jack?" 

The woman watched as her father's face suddenly taken over by a surprised expression.

Ennis laid there for a few moments in silence before he spoke out loud, "How did ya know?" He asked her.

Junior sat there and collected her thoughts. "Well do you remember when you and mom first split up?"

Ennis nodded his head.

"Well, when you took us up to our old house, you met a man there, and while you were talking I was about to lean out the window and ask you when we was going to leave but before I made it that far, I looked into the side mirror and saw you with Jack pressed up against the truck kissing like crazy."

Junior watched as her father's cheeks began to turn a different shade of red, "Well I'm sorry that you had ta seen that."

"Daddy, did Jack make you happy," Junior asked.

"More'n anything," He replied, "It was like he completed me."

The young woman suddenly realized that the love her father had for that man was pure, because how could anything so excellent and pure be wrong.

"Oh daddy, I'm sorry about what happened to him. I know now why you have been so depressed lately, all mom told me was that you old fishin' buddy died, but I know now that you really did love him.

Ennis nodded his head from her brief but right on the nail statement. He felt his eyes once again watering up. "I'm sorry that I didn' tell ya sooner but I weren't sure how I was supposed ta do it."

"It's alright daddy, at least I know now," the young woman said.

Pain once again began to seep through the man's body. "Junior there's something that I need to ask you to do."

"What is it?"

"Well, back at my trailer, if you look in my closet, hanging on the door are two shirts. They are from when Jack and I were first on Brokeback, we had gotten in a fight that day and after Jack died, I found them in his parent's house. And at the bottom of the closet at the very back is an urn with some of his ashes. The thing I want ya to do is release both of our ashes up on the mountain. I was going to release his ashes sooner, but I decided to wait so we both could go at the same time." Ennis said.

Juniors eyes filled with tears at the sentimental request from her father, "Of course daddy, I'll release both of them up on the mountain, but what do you want me to do with the shirts?"

"Do what you think is best," He said as another pain shot through his body.

Junior watched as her father fought off the pain that was overcoming his body. "I'll hand them up in my closet," she stated which drew a smile from him. Deep down inside of her she knew that his time was drawing to a close and it just broke her up inside.

As Ennis lay on the bed as the pain began to lessen he felt Jack's presence and a slight touch on his hand. He looked up and saw Jack's form barley there sitting across from his daughter.

"Hey cowboy, it's about time, so you had better say good bye, and tell her thanks for understating us and that I love her to." Jack said.

Junior watched as the same loving smile that seemed to only come out when Jack was around played across her fathers face. "He's here isn't he?" She asked.

Ennis nodded his head, "He wants me to thank you for understanding and that he loves you to."

Junior smiled at her father's statement as she watched yet again her father's face contort in pain. She heard his breath as he came in slower and heavier intakes.

"Junior," Ennis whispered.

"Shhh, its ok daddy," She replied. A tear slid down her face and landed on her father's hand.

"I love ya darlin," He whispered to her.

"I love you to," She said leaning down and hugging him.

Junior felt her father's breath begin to slow down and come less frequently.

As Ennis's vision slowly started to blur he heard Jack distinct voice, "Come on, it's time to go home."

Right as Ennis drew his last breath and let it out, the last words that fell off his lips were, and "I'll always be with you Junior."

Deep down Junior knew as her fathers warm body was slowly loosing his warmth, somewhere out there he would always be warm with Jack; the one person that could really love him and that Ennis himself could love.

A/N: Well I really hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. To tell you the truth I was crying like a sonofabitch when I was writing this chapter. Oh and just in case any of you want to know who the song is from, it's called 'How Do I' and it is performed by Trisha Yearwood. Well like always please leave me a review and tell me what you think, oh and there will be one more chapter, and if i get enough reviews from this chapter then I'll add a reallly spicy but intament sex scene bewteen our two favorite lovers. SO PLEASE REVIEW cuz I really wanna write it. :")


	4. And they Live, Happily Ever After

**The Ghost of You**

**By:** DracoPotterMalfoy-JackEnnisDelMar

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Jack/Ennis

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Warning**: This story will contain slash (ie. male/male relationships) and some mild- heavy sex scenes.

A/N: Ok everyone, here is the last chapter for this story, I hope that you all enjoy it and I'm giving you your sex scene, usually I wouldn't just add one but I made it fit in with the story and plus all of my wonderful readers deserve it so ENJOY! I hope that you all enjoy and I would like to thank you all that sat here and read this story as I wrote it. ITS BEEN A BLAST!

_**Slight Warning: This chapter contains some steamy sex, so if your are under age or easilly get offeneed then please turn around and do not come back. Last warning, this chapter is also another tear jearker, so if your heart breaks with happiness and love easilly then I would have tissue available. Thanks and Enjoy!**_

"And They Live…Happily Ever After"

Ennis leaned down brushing his lips against the brunet's kissing the younger man chastely before deepening it with a swipe of his tongue across Jack's bottom lip asking for entrance with a small nibble. The stormy eyed man raised his arms resting them on Ennis's shoulders allowing the blonds tongue to search the inside of his mouth with a moan. Jack arched his back Ennis's erection poking his thigh making his arousal known as he moved. Ennis moaned as the young man below him rubbed against his straining cock.

Ennis pulled back taking off his shirt then helping Jack with his before leaning down and kissing the brunets neck causing the younger man to moan and rub his body against the blond's hardness even more. Ennis groaned reaching down to undue Jack's pants tracing his lips down his lover's chest as he pulled the garment off. Jack sighed as Ennis also relieved him of his boxers the blond's lips hovering just over his belly. The brunet felt a light blush form upon his cheeks as the older man caressed his thigh watching him.

His head fall back with a moan when Ennis blew across his sensitive abs. The blond dipped his tongue inside the ivory belly button then continuing to blow softly causing the soft skin there to twitch.

"Your beautiful." he said skimming his hands up Jack's sides adorning butterfly kisses across the younger mans warm skin. Ennis pulled himself back up the brunet's body undoing his own pants pulling off both his boxers and pants putting them on the floor before covering Jack's body with his own pressing there both equally hard cocks together. The blond's soft lips were sucking the brunet's pale neck. Jack rolled his hips upwards rubbing their crotches together making moans escape from both men. Ennis let one hand cup Jack's cheek as he kissed him passionately the other roaming its way down lifting the brunet's leg up wrapping the long limb around his waist still clutching the smaller mans thigh as they kissed breath escaping and entering through their noses to prolong the blissful interaction.

Ennis pulled back and searched through his pants pockets soon finding a bottle of lube. The green eyed man unsnapped the cap, and covered his fingers with the slick substance crawling back up Jack's body spreading the other mans legs and settling between them. Jack moaned lightly as a thick finger traced his virginal opening, and slowly pushed inside drawling a gasp from the brunet which Ennis quickly caught with his own mouth. Pulling back out the older man started to finger fuck the panting teen below him. Jack felt a light burning as Ennis added a second finger the velvety walls clutching around his large fingers trying to reject them.

"Shhh…Relax." Ennis cooed against Jack's ear. "Ya got to relax rodeo." Jack bit his lip and closed his eyes slowly relaxing his body as Ennis instructed. Soon the painful burning turned into a pleasurable burning. As soon as Ennis felt the constricting muscles around his figures relax and let him in he scissored the fingers bringing a gasp from the younger man. Jack arched and grabbed the blanket below him. The feeling was strange…but at the same time it felt so good and he wanted more. The teen pushed against his lover's fingers moaning deeply.

"Oh fuckin' hell please…more." the smaller man whispered. Ennis pulled his fingers out and added another gently pushing three past the wet hole.

"Jack you're so tight." Ennis moaned in which Jack gave an answering mewl shifting slightly at the uncomfortable and yet pleasurable feeling of being filled. Though the brunet knew that there was more to come. The brunet felt all his nervousness, all the pain, everything was pushed aside…no roughly shoved aside when the three fingers inside him curled and pressed against something that made his vision go white and his head to spin. The brunet let out a cry of pleasure as the fingers continued to abuse the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside of his body.

"Please…do it again." was all Jack could say or more likely mumble as he felt another wave of pleasure residing from his prostate. Ennis chuckled, and continued to stretch the tight opening.

"You think ya ready for me?" he asked the leaking cock between his legs growing ever harder to ignore at the sight of his once again soon-to-be lover laid out before him legs spread, and the needful noises coming from the beautiful brunet weren't helping either.

"Yes." Jack mewled. Ennis wasted no time picking up the lube he slicked his aching member resettling himself between the brunets legs. Ennis leaned over and kissed Jack.

"Make sure you relax. I don't want to hurt you." he said in warning positioning his cock at Jack's entrance he pushed three inches of himself inside the tight channel groaning as hot tightness that gripped his cock. Jack whimpered, the pain from before returning, but with more intensity this time. Clutching the seat harder he willed himself to relax around the large cock squeezing his eyes shut as he fought back the tears stinging his eyes. Ennis swooped down kissing the brunets cheeks and lips while running a hand down his lovers side rubbing soothing circles. Soon Jack's inner muscles gave way and relaxed dulling the pain immensely as Jack let out a shuddered gasp. The brunet rolled his hips forward experimentally and moaned at the contact. His blond lover took that as a cue to continue and sunk the rest of the way inside almost growling as he was finally settled to the hilt inside the constricting heat that was squeezing his cock almost painfully.

"Nuh Jack.." he moaned rocking his hips slowly causing friction to flare up both of the participants bodies. Jack wrapped his other leg around Ennis's waist his finger nails digging into the skin of the Ennis's arm while the blond quickened the pace a notch. The green eyed man shifted thrusting himself a bit higher hitting the soft spot inside Jack hard.

"Ennis!" Jack cried arching into the blond who continued to thrust hitting the spot head on each time. Ennis couldn't hold it no longer and placed his hands on Jack's hips thrusting his cock inside the delicious friction making him moan with pleasure. "Jack…" he whispered continuing to thrust. The tent was rocking slowly as they continued their lovemaking the sided of the tent began to collect moisture, the small moans and quiet whimpers were the only thing breaking the peaceful silence around them. A hand pressed against the tent's material, Jack's. His hand was grasping at the plastic material as if he were afraid he would float away from the present world as his pleasure escalated. Ennis was feeling a similar feeling, and it felt so good that he didn't think that he would survive the fall from the cliff he felt himself nearing the edge of.

"Uhh Ennis..." the brunet cried pressing his face against the blonds neck as he came his essences spurting between him and Ennis. The brunet shuddered his velvet heat clutching around his lover's member milking him of his own essence.

"Jack." shouted the blond thrusting once more coming inside the younger man. Falling back against the seat Ennis pulled Jack with him holding him against his chest still nestled inside the panting teen.

"Hell Jack, I love you." the blond said kissing the top of the brunets head. Jack made a small protesting sound as he was lifted off of Ennis's member, and settled back against the blond's chest once more.

"…I love you too Ennis." he replied turning his face up and kissing his new lover.

The next mourning both men woke up in each others embrace. Sunlight seeped through a tiny opening from the tent's entrance and cast a natural beauty on them. As the mourning began to become warmer the tent started to become steadily warmer also. Both men quickly began to wake up.

"Mournin' darlin," Ennis said.

"Mournin' cowboy," Jack replied placing a chaste kiss on the blond's lips.

"We'd better get up rodeo, if we wanna make it to our place by sunset."

"Ok."

Both men untangled from one another's embrace and looked for their jeans and shirts. The age and worry lines no longer lingered on the men's faces. They looked like they had when they first had met on their first summer up at Brokeback Mountain. Once they were finished they packed up what little they had for their camp and left on their horses.

* * *

A young woman around twenty years old was driving down the highway heading up to the mountains. She had her truck window down which made her hair whip in the wind. She could smell the beautiful scent as she made her way up the street. As requested by her father, Alma Junior was heading up Brokeback Mountain to release his and his soul mates ashes. They barley had the funeral and the cremation for Ennis. Like her father told her when she went to his trailer, in the closet hanging on the door were the two shirts and in the very back on the floor was the urn containing Jack's ashes. When she had arrived home that day Junior hung the two shirts up on her door closet and hanging the postcard of Brokeback on beside it. Now here she was driving up the mountain to finish her father's last wish. After being described the place in exact detail Alma was heading to the place where her father told her where Jack and He make their sacred place and exchanged their first words of love. After a few more hours of driving and some more directions she found the place that her father had told her. The area that she had arrived at over looked the lake, it was a grassy plain with trees surrounding the area but it had a perfect view of the blue crystal lake. The sun began setting behind the mountains and cast a perfect view across the lake and the little valley. She took both urn's from her truck and walked back up the hill that overlooked the lake. With tears sliding down her face she removed the lids from both urns and took a handful of ashes from each one and released them into the breeze that suddenly picked up. Deep down she could feel the presence of her father and Jack standing beside her. No words were needed to say on how much she loved her father and how happy she was that he finally was able to be with one person that completed him.

* * *

It took all day long for the two men to get to their place. At that place they had their first fight where they had bloodied their shirts that now hung in Junior's closet. When they had arrived the sun had begun to set behind the mountains. They watched as a red truck pulled up and a beautiful young woman stepped out. A smile played across Ennis's face as he watched his daughter step out of the truck, but a deep hurt spread through his body because he wasn't able to touch or talk to her. He watched as the young woman walked back to her truck and brought out the two urns's containing the two men's ashes. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and pulled him close to chest and rested his chin on the man's shoulder as he watched his daughter let go of their ashes. Tears slid down both men's face as they watched her actions knowing that she loved and accepted both of them. Long after they both watched Junior leave, they both stood there for a long time looking at the lake. 

"Well you were right about something yet again rodeo," Ennis whispered.

"Whats that cowboy," Jack replied leaning into his lovers embrace.

"That o'l Brokeback got us good," Ennis replied giving Jack a soft kiss on the ckeek.

"I'm happy that I was," Jack whispered back.

"Me to," Ennis said. After a few minutes of standing on the hill with Jack in his embrace, Ennis leaned foward and whispered into Jack's ear what his heart and soul felt for Jack,"I love you rodeo."

"I love ya too cowboy," Jack replied leaning into the loving embrace.

And the two men stood there, forever to live on Brokeback Mountain with one another, never having to worry about what people are saying about them or Ennis having to worry about Jack being taken away once again by tire irons. They stayed there to live, to hold, and to love one another for the rest of time. Oh and don't forget the best part, they get to drink like they've never been drunk, and have sex like there is no tomorrow.

A/N: Well I hope that you all enjoyed this story. I will be writing another Brokeback Fic called "Memories"; _here is a slight summary of it: Ennis gets into an accident, what will be the outcome, will Ennis remember the one person that completes his life, and how will Jack and Junior be able to help Ennis recover his memory_. I already have most of this fic started so I hope to see you all there, if you want me to personally email you let me know and I will, or just add me to your author alert list. But look for it because it will be released within the next week. Please leave a review and let me know what you all thought of this story. Thanks everyone once again. Oh and I hope that you really enjoyed that little sex scene and I hope that I made it work in with the story. Thanks to all those readers who read and enjoyed the story but here is my thanks for those who actually took the time and left me wonderful reviews because thats the reason why I kept going is all because of you. I'm happy that you all enjoyed this little emotional rollercoaster with me because I've had a blast writing this. I'm sorry that this story was so short, but to tell you all the truth, I was dead terrified to write this. I've written other fics but this one is closer to home than those other fantasy fics so I had to try and keep it down to earth and I hope that I accomplished that for you. "Memories" will be a much longer story and well be updated a few times a week, I usually write a draft during class and finish it on my computer at home. But I really hope to see all of you there and I'm happy for everyone who has been here for this.

**Here is Just a little thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I hope that this story was everything you expected it to be, Thank You for all of your support. Love Y'all:**

**onefreetoroam:** Normally I don't just add sex scenes but I thought it would be kinda weird for it to happen in Ennis's dream, and I really didn't want the whole wet dream thing going on there. But I'm happy that you enjoyed the story and I hope that you are there for "Memories"

**Judy-silvricemtnhomne com**: I'm also happy that you enjoyed reading this story. I didn't think that I was going to have that many people affected by the chapter, I thought I was just crying, but after I reread it, I yet again cried. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you at "Memoires"

**Micheal J. Evans:** I'm happy that I managed to have that affect you when you read my fic, you have no idea how much it means to me for some of the words you said in your review. I swear, I really had no idea that some of those chapters were going to have that affect. This is my first Brokeback Mountain fic. and I was terrified to write it because its a whole new area for me, and I'm happy that I got the reviews that I did. Thanks for reading this and I hope to see you on "Memories."

**A Horse calle Hwin:** Hey I want to thank you for reading this fiction, It really means a lot that you liked the story and I'm hoping that I'll see you once again on "Memoires"

**TLTguitaristBJ:** Hey I really want to thank you for reading this story, I'm happy that you enjoyed the accents, I was really scared when writing those cuz accents are hard to do even though I have a Wyoming-Texan accents it was still hard. Well I hope to see you also on "Memoires."

**LuvAngel448:** I'm happy that you also enjoyed this story, I'm sorry that I made it sad but I didn't like to think that Jack had to stay away from Ennis, and So I had to change the ending so I would stop feeling so heartbroken. I tell you this was the wrong movie to go watch when your already sad, but I loved it. I have the book ordered and the movie pre ordered. But thanks for taking your time reading and I hope to see you on "Memories"

**Jennifer **  
I would also like to thank you for your review and I hope to see you on "Memories"


End file.
